


An Unexpected Encounter

by The_Second_Evil



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: whoniverse1000, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Second_Evil/pseuds/The_Second_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has an unexpected encounter on Pete's World. Written for the Whoniverse 1000 community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter

Today was the latest in a long line of weird days for Mickey. His squad had been investigating a strange energy signature coming from a warehouse housing a fisherman’s market and during the grid search he found what seemed to be a deep freeze with a busted open door. Except when he opened the door and made to look inside the sight was so surprising he almost dropped his energy cannon.

  
At first Mickey thought he had accidentally stepped through a Transmat Arch into some alien antechamber halfway across the galaxy (which would not have been the first time). However he then noticed the hexagonal console in the centre of the room and realised he was inside a TARDIS.

A pair of legs poked out from the underside of the console and Mickey could also hear a light whistling. “Doctor?” He called out.

 

The whistling stopped and a female figure climbed out from underneath the console. She dusted herself down and looked at him quizzically. “No, not quite. But I assume you’re acquainted with him?”

“Yeah, I travelled with him for a while. Who are you?”

“I’d be glad to discuss it once you’ve put that rather large gun of yours down.” Mickey thought it over for a moment and lowered his weapon. “Thank you. Now, I am Romana and I would be grateful if you could tell me about the Doctor, the Time War and my fellow Time Lords.”

Mickey’s forehead creased in confusion. “You’re a Time Lord? What are you doing here?”

“In the future it would be both prudent and polite for you to answer other peoples questions before you ask your own.” Romana looked mildly annoyed. “On this occasion however I will indulge you. My TARDIS was badly damaged and a stray Time Torpedo hit us. The resulting interaction knocked me into this dimension and I have been trying to fix my TARDIS ever since." She added absentmindedly. "I’m almost finished.”

Mickey swallowed hard as he tried to find a way to tell this rather attractive Time Lord that her entire species had been exterminated apart from her and The Doctor. Perhaps sensing his hesitation Romana crossed the room, rested her hand on his cheek and looked him dead in the eyes. “Tell me. Please.”

Mickey took a deep breath and as gently as he could he told Romana what he knew: that The Doctor had erased the Time Lords from existence in order to permanently destroy the Daleks and end the Time War for good, that The Doctor had not been entirely successful and that to the best of Mickey’s knowledge he was still out there in the universe fighting the good fight. He also added an explanation for his own presence within this universe and how the Daleks were permanently trapped within the void.

For a moment Mickey could see a feeling of utter desolation within Romana’s eyes and just as soon as it had appeared it was gone again. “It’s a whole new universe. A new universe with races and civilizations with completely divergent histories and futures just ripe for exploration.” She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and reached out her hand to him. “Do you want to come with me?”

Mickey’s hand was in Romana’s before he even realised it and after that Mickey’s days grew in weirdness tenfold and he would not have had it any other way.


End file.
